Dassaretae
Two ancient tribes with the same or similar name existed - the Illyrian tribe of Dasaretii, which is often confused with that of the Dassaretae of the (Greek) Chaonian group.The Cambridge Ancient History, Volume 6: The Fourth Century BC by D. M. Lewis (Editor), John Boardman (Editor), Simon Hornblower (Editor), M. Ostwald (Editor),1994,ISBN-10: 0521233488,page 423,"These Dassareti not to be confused with the Greek speaking Dexari or Dessaretae lay between the Dardani and the coastal people of the Ardiaei,"The Cambridge ancient history: The Fourth Century B.C. Cambridge University Press, I E S Edwards, John Boardman, N. G. L. Hammond, Cyril John Gadd, D. M. Lewis, Frank William Walbank, Elizabeth Rawson, John Anthony Crook, Andrew William Lintott, Alan K. Bowman, Michael Whitby, Peter Garnsey, Averil Cameron, Bryan Ward-Perkins. Cambridge University Press, 2000. ISBN 0521233488 The Dassaretae ( ), or Dexaroi, (Greek: Δεξάροι) were an ancient Greek "Epirus was a land of milk and animal products...The social unit was a small tribe, consisting of several nomadic or semi-nomadic groups, and these tribes, of which more than seventy names are known, coalesced into large tribal coalitions, three in number: Thesprotians, Molossians and Chaonians...We know from the discovery of inscriptions that these tribes were speaking the Greek language (in a West-Greek dialect)."Crew, P. Mack. The Cambridge Ancient History - The Expansion of the Greek World, Eighth to Sixth Centuries B.C. Part 3: Volume 3, p. 284. "Inscriptional evidence of the Chaones is lacking until the Hellenistic period; but Ps-Scylax, describing the situation of c. 380-360 put the southern limit of the Illyrians just north of the Chaones, which indicates that the Chaones did not speak Illyrian, and the acceptance of the Chaones into the Epirote alliance in the 330s suggest strongly that they were Greek-speaking." tribe of Epirus on the border with Illyria near Lake Ohrid.Wilkes, p. 98. "...the Epirote people of whom the Dexari or Dassaretae were the most northerly and bordered the Illyrian Enchelei, the 'eel-men', whose name points to a location near Lake Ohrid." They were the northern-most subtribe of the Chaonians. Theopompus writes of fourteen Epirotian tribes, speakers of a strong west-Greek dialect, of which the Dexaroi were a part. The geographer Hecataeus of Miletus of the 6th century BC described the Dexaroi, the most northern Chaonian tribe, as a Greek-speaking people. Their citiesThe Illyrians (The Peoples of Europe) by John Wilkes,ISBN-10: 0631198075,1996,page 98,"the Dassaretae possessed several towns, though none has yet been definitely located, including Pelion Antipatreia (probably Berat) Chrysondym, Gertous or Gerous and Creonion" were Pellion, Antipatrea, Chrysondyon, Gertous (or Gerous) and Creonion. An Illyrian tribe of the same or similar name laid further north between the Dardani and the Ardiaei.Aufstieg und Niedergang der römischen Welt: Geschichte und Kultur Roms im Spiegel der neueren Forschung, Hildegard Temporini, Wolfgang Haase, Walter de Gruyter, 1983, ISBN 3110095254, p. 537."The Illyrians", ISBN 0631198075, Publisher: Wiley-Blackwell, 1996, Author: John Wilkes - p. 174.FORMS OF BURIAL IN THE TERRITORY OF YUGOSLAVIA IN THE TIME OF THE ROMAN EMPIRE, Summary from the book: Aleksandar Jovanovic, "Rimske nekropole na teritoriji Jugoslavije" Centar za arholoska istrazivanja Filozofskog fakulteta, Beograd 1984 This is confirmed by the fact, which Appian of Alexandria described in his "Illyrian wars" and namely, according to the Greek mythology, Illyrius, the ancestor of the Illyrians, had a daughter, Dassaro, from whom sprang the Illyrian tribe of Dassaretae (or Dasaretii).Appian's History of Rome: The Illyrian Wars §2 References Sources *Smith, William. "A New Classical Dictionary of Greek and Roman Biography, Mythology and Geography", p. 423. *Wilkes, J. J. The Illyrians. Blackwell, 1992. ISBN 0631198075 Category:Ancient tribes in Epirus Category:Ancient tribes in Albania de:Dassareten sq:Dasaretët